moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tadmor Carrington
Vice Admiral Tadmor Carrington is the eldest son of the revered Admiral Lord Letholdus Carrington. The baron was poised to become the head of his own household and take control of his family's holdings, but was soon ousted as a betrayer of the Alliance of Lordaeron when it was found he was plotting with the traitor king, Lord Aiden Perenolde. Leaving his home in the Arathi Highlands at twenty-one years old, he journeyed to the neighboring Kingdom of Alterac and joining the small navy's ranks. Because of his father's vast connections, Tadmor quickly rose to the position of Vice Admiral and was granted new titles in Alterac. While his close family disagreed with his decisions greatly, he was nonetheless the eldest son of Letholdus Carrington. When Tadmor was thirty-eight years old his treachery was uncovered, and all his land and titles stripped from him by the Alliance of Lordaeron. Tadmor evaded capture for seven months before being captured and trialed. He remains in prison and was just recently transported to the Stormwind Stockades. Childhood & Upbringing ( 578 K.C. - 593 K.C. ) (Age 0 - 16) Tadmor was born to a well off captain of the Stromgarde Navy and a caring mother who hailed from a respected family. Most of his youth was spent learning the etiquette proper of a lord. He was next in line behind his father to receive his grandfather's vast fortune, and his mother wouldn't let him forget it. He rarely if ever saw his father whilst growing up because he was a man of the military who faces strenuous worktime hours. The young boy showed promise in sword fighting and so was put in rigorous martial schooling from age eleven on. When he turned thirteen his younger brother, Cassius Carrington, was born. The two did not spend much time together because of Tadmor's odd schedule and were not close by any means. When Tadmor turned sixteen he left home to study at Northpass Military Academy with his grandfather, one of the premier military schools of the time. Military Academy ( 594 K.C. - 598 K.C. ) (Age 16 - 20) His father, Letholdus Carrington, was immensely proud of his son for being accepted into their family's ancestral military academy and gave the young teen the family's ancient heirloom sword. When Tadmor left for the academy he took the heirloom with him, and was trained personally by his own grandfather, master swordsman and head of the military academy. In a short four years Tadmor was a well trained warrior who had been groomed to become a military officer and follow in his father's footsteps. During his training Tadmor was not in active military service, and so did not participate in the Second War. He returned home briefly to see his youngest brother be born, but soon after left home yet again to stake out a career for himself in the Kingdom of Alterac. His decision to leave the Arathi Highlands angered both his father and mother greatly, yet they could do nothing. The Alterac Navy ( 598 K.C. ) (Age 20 - 21) Moving to Alterac in the summer of 598 K.C., Tadmor immediately was given the promotion to Vice-Admiral and served for a brief time as the navy's official supreme commandant. His success did not last long however, as word soon reached the Alliance of Alterac's treachery and warrants were placed on all high ranking officials. Luckily, Tadmor was aboard a ship when word reached him and so was able to flee the area. He was pursued for seven long months before eventually being arrested near Stormwind. Time in Imprisonment ( 599 K.C. - 624 K.C. ) (Age 21 - 46) Imprisonment in the Alterac Mountains (599 K.C. - 605 K.C.) Tadmor was sentenced to life in prison in the summer of 599 K.C. but has repeatedly stated he is not guilty. He was imprisoned at a local garrison miles away from the ravaged capital Alterac City and spent the majority of his time in a cramped cell deep in the ground. His father demanded Tadmor be relocated to a facility closer to home in the Arathi Highlands, and his request was granted in 605 K.C. Imprisonment in the Arathi Highlands (605 K.C. - 610 K.C.) The prisons in the Arathi Highlands were not much better. Tadmor spent the majority of his time working in the endless fields, chained to fellow inmates. When word got around to members of the Syndicate that Tadmor was being held in the highlands, a small plot was hatched to free him. Word soon got out about the plan however, and so Tadmor was transferred to Lordaeron as the area was deemed dangerous. Imprisonment in Lordaeron (610 K.C. - 612 K.C.) Tadmor hated his time in Lordaeron the most. While the prisons and holding cells themselves were quite nice, the guardsmen were brutal to the bone and the facility was vastly overcrowded. He was cut off from the outside world, one of the many disadvantages of being in a Lordaeron prison. When Lordaeron's power began to wane in 612 K.C., Tadmor and other high profile prisoners were transferred to more viable locations. Imprisonment in Northpass (612 K.C. - 619 K.C.) Finally, in 612 K.C., Tadmor was transferred to a prison near his family's home. It was here that Tadmor recieved excellent treatment, living a lavish life whilst still being a legal prisoner. He actually enjoyed being imprisoned there. When the Kingdom of Stromgarde fell, many questioned the legitimacy of the prisons in Arathi Highlands. Consequentally, Tadmor was transferred down south to Stormwind to finish his sentence. Imprisonment in Stormwind Stockades (619 K.C. - 624 K.C.) Tadmor never liked the Kingdom of Stormwind, and so was aggravated when he was transferred to the stockades. His family and home is thousands of miles away. Today he is still currently located in the stockades. Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:House of Carrington Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Alterac Navy Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Naval Officers